The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly using identification graph theory concepts.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Some automated systems may be programmed to enable personalized settings in a room based on a previously stored personal profile or attempting to identify a person. For example, one member of a household may prefer certain settings while another may prefer different settings. In these cases, the household member may select a profile to initiate the settings. However, these inputs require active input and/or may not be correct due to multiple household members using the same identification code or being present at the same time. The following description describes methods and systems for identifying users and initiating preference-based events based on correctly identifying a person.